tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Tolas
The planet of Tolas is the main setting for the role-playing group that started this wiki. The planet lies inside the Material Plane section of the universe and is host to various races and beings. Creation Tolas began as an attempt to create a setting for the Dungeons and Dragons role-playing game where the players would also be the creators of the world's content allowing them to both explore their own ideas in practice, as well as allowing the players to have a better understanding of exactly what was going on in the world without having to read the extensive material from other settings. The World Itself The planet hosts millions of different species including a substantial humanoid population that have grouped together into tribes, nations, countries and other collectives that interact with one another through diplomacy, conflict and trade. Various races have different names for the world in their different languages such as Dóre ''in elvish or ''Edar in draconic, but in the Common Tongue of the world it is known as Tolas. Evidence shows that some of the earliest writing on Tolas was draconic but it is unlikely that this was the first spoken language on the planet. It is located in orbit around a single star that provides the planet with warmth and life whilst it in turn is orbited by a single moon, known as The Silver Veil. It takes the planet roughly 300 days to complete an orbit of its star with a cycle of four seasons beginning with The High, The Fall, The Low and The Rise which mirror the seasons of Earth with Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring. The Common Calender is then further divided into ten based upon the planet Tolas' perceived proximity to various other planes in the multiverse. The Astral Calender, which is a monitoring of phenomena as seen in the skies above Tolas, it is used by the extremely long lived races of the world to better mark massive amounts of time that they would witness, the calender is also a common tool for those wishing to divine the future. Ten gods have taken over patronage of Tolas over the thousands of years of its recent history, with some arriving at different times to others, the most recent addition to the pantheon being Bahamut. These gods appear to have vested interest in Tolas and in some parts of history have taken active roles in its politics and geography, it is believed by some that each god has the desire to have all humanoids of Tolas come to worship them and thus gain dominance of the world. Continents The various large landmasses present on Tolas include: *Etan *Farthrone *Vhir *Yantir *Maktur Races of Tolas The various races present on Tolas include: *Capranix * Dragons *Dragonborn *Duergar *Dwarves *Genasi *Giants *Gnomes *Goblins *Half-Elves *Half-Giants *Half-Orcs *Halflings *High Elves *Hobgoblins *Humans *Kenku *Kobolds * Noku *Oaklings *Ogres *Orcs *Ratfolk *Tieflings *Vampires *Wood Elves *Xhihiran This list is incomplete as more and more races can be added to the world as it is fleshed out.Category:Location Category:Plane